The present disclosure relates to diagnosing network adapters, and more specifically, to diagnosing network adapters during network operation.
Network adapters may be found in computers and mobile devices such as laptop computers and smart phones. Network adapters may also be found in other devices, such as storage devices and printers. Network adapters may provide access to a network. Network adapters may also enable computers to communicate with peripherals.